A wide variety of exercise machines and stations are available on the commercial market. Whether an individual desires to work out his or her upper body or lower body, there is an exercise machine or station that satisfies almost any need. One area where exercise machines have had increasing popularity is in the mobile exercise machine space. Typically, a mobile exercise machine will be a small machine or device that can be easily packed away in a person's luggage or bag so that the individual can easily transport it with him or her when travelling. Due to the nature in which said mobile exercise devices are used, these devices are usually small in size, light in weight and address only a single type of exercise.
One of the problems with currently available mobile exercise devices in the limited range of exercises that can be done with the devices. Small devices that weight very little can only offer one or a handful of exercises for the individual, such as biceps or triceps workouts. This leaves much to be desired for individuals that want a full body workout or simply a well-rounded workout. Another problem with some of the available mobile exercise devices is that they must be attached to a static base or secured to the floor in order to provide resistance for the user. Some rubber band mobile exercise devices, for example, require that the band is attached to a wall or door, or simply secured to the floor by the user's feet. In situations where an individual does not have an easy way to secure the band to an object or to the floor, this can be an inconvenience. Further, available mobile exercise devices that come with a sturdy base require both tools and time to assemble before they can be used by an individual. This can be time consuming and tedious for the individual.
Consequently, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art, and particularly for a more efficient way of providing a mobile exercise device that provides a well-rounded workout.